Guy's Night Out
by One Esperandote
Summary: After Beast Boy has his first wet dream, the three guys must embark on a quest to delve deeper into their sexuality-and discover which girl they truly love. Definite pairings.
1. Bad, Naughty Dreams

**A/n: **Ok, before I even begin let me just say that this idea came out of nowhere. What if Cy, Robin and B.B. all discussed their sexuality together? What if theRaven and Stardid the same thing, but took a different approach? Well, time to find out.

**Ch. 1**

**Bad, Naughty Dreams**

For the longest time all Beast Boy could do was sit there, clutching the sheets of his bed in wide-eyed horror. The vision of his dream hung vividly in his mind, stubbornly refusing to subside. "Oh…dude!" He cried, shaking his head in revulsion, "that's SO not cool!" Beast Boy glanced down at his purple boxers, which looked normal. He still had that warm, tingling sensation down _there. _Trying not to gag, the changeling leaped off his bunk bed and headed for the kitchen hurriedly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin stared at the half-full glass of milk in between his hands absent-mindedly. Suddenly the doors to the kitchen opened and he jumped up in surprise. Beast Boy entered, dressed in his undershirt and purple pair of boxers, looking wide-awake. Robotically he walked over to the table where Robin was sitting and took a seat across from him.

"Couldn't sleep?" The boy wonder said with a yawn. He was dressed in a cottony white bathrobe and a pair of bunny-slippers.

"Uhh…yeah," was all Beast Boy could say, his eyes still looking off into space.

"Me too," Robin muttered, pausing to take a sip of milk, "had a dr-, er…nightmare."

"Was it about Slade?" Beast Boy asked.

"….No," Robin responded, quickly taking another gulp of his drink.

"Oh."

Beast Boy thought about his dream again for the millionth time, the shocking images replaying over and over again in his mind.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"You uh…like Starfire, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you….um…ever have any…I dunno…dreams about her?"

Robin suddenly chocked on his milk, coughing like mad.

"Wha-what's that suppose to mean?" He finally sputtered, wiping milk off his lip.

"Dude," Beast Boy blinked, now staring at Robin intently, "you know…_dream _about her?"

"Well…I _dream _about her, yeah!" He replied nervously, "The dream I had-"

He suddenly silenced himself, realizing that he had already said too much.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked curiously, leaning closer to him.

"Actually, it was…really interesting," Robin admitted.

"So was mine," Beast Boy said almost dreamily, "her boobs were so…"

His eyes widened, and he clamped a hand over his mouth, shaking his head rapidly. Robin stared at the changeling open-mouthed.

"You mean…you dreamt that…"

Beast Boy nodded his head affirmatively.

"With who?" He asked, now intrigued.

"You tell me first," B.B. mumbled through his hand.

Robin hesitated.

"Starfire," He said, obviously trying to act nonchalant about it but failing miserably, "it's happened before...alot."

"Huh," Beast Boy muttered, lowering his hand.

"What about you?"

"Wha-?"

"Who did you dream about…doing it with?"

"Raven," said Beast Boy, blushing slightly "It was my first _wet_ dream. Actually…"

"Yeah?"

"I kinda enjoyed it dude. It was… sexy."

"Hot?"

"Definitely dude," He replied.

"With Starfire it's just….wow."

Beast Boy laughed a little.

"Yeah. Raven may seem all mysterious around us, but in bed dude…whoa."

Robin finished off the last of his milk and rolled the empty cup in his hand, while Beast Boy sat across from him. After a few seconds of silence B.B. began to hum an odd tune. Robin started to whistle casually. A few minutes passed by.

"-Whew-, well that wasn't so hard," Robin said at last, chuckling a little.

"Yeah I know dude. It's a big weight off my chest."

"Yeah, just talking about it. Really makes things a lot easier."

Beast Boy nodded his head in agreement.

Finally, Robin sat up and said, "Well…I think it's time we got some sleep. We've got a training lesson tomorrow morning at 9:30 sharp, and we need all the rest we can get."

"Alright," Beast Boy yawned, standing up, "you're right dude."

Robin tossed his glass in the sink and flicked off the lights. Then he and Beast Boy headed out to their rooms, unaware that two figures in the shadows had been listening to their conversation the entire time.

* * *

**Next chapter**: The guys find out they have been eavsdropped on! Cyborg confesses something totally disturbing! Don't miss it! Review! 


	2. Kicked Out

**A/n: **I know what you guys are talking about, and yes I have read that story. But, as you will see, my plot is completely different, I promise! Don't sue me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and I won't own the Teen Titans, wah!

**Ch. 2**

**Kicked Out **

For the second time that night, Beast Boy's eye's fluttered open and he looked around, realizing that he was awake. Automatically he glanced at his bedside clock; it read a quarter past five. He groaned.

'Did I have another dream?' he though suddenly, thinking. He opened his mind and searched through his memory, but the only dream he could remember was…

"Oh yeah," Beast Boy muttered to himself, grinning slightly, "_that _dream."

Suddenly, there was a loud '_**bang! bang! bang!**' _at his door that could have awoken the entire tower. It could only be one person.

"Come in," B.B. called groggily.

The door slid open, and Cyborg entered his room, looking rather shocked.

"Cy? What are you doing up this early?"

"B.B.," he said slowly, glancing down at the changeling, "I had a dream."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "You too?"

Cyborg blinked, the look of shock disappearing almost instantly.

"Yeah…you mean you…"

"Yup," Beast Boy said in an almost hell-yes-I-did kind of tone.

"With who yo?" Cyborg asked, grinning.

"Raven," he replied casually.

Cyborg's mouth dropped open.

"Ha-ha! You serious?"

"Yup."

Cyborg laughed out loud, not bothering to muffle his amusement.

"What about you?" Beast Boy asked casually.

"Huh? What?" He said, looking alarmed.

"You know," Beast Boy pried, grinning, "In _your_ dream, who'd ya _do _it with?"

Cyborg sweatdropped.

Finally he said: "Jinx."

Beast Boy nodded his head affirmatively as though he could have guessed.

"No…," Cyborg said after a brief pause, "that's right…it was B."

"Me!(?" Beast Boy exclaimed in horror, his eyes widening.

"No dude!" Cyborg snapped, glaring at him, "_Bumble_bee!"

"Oh," Beast Boy sighed in relief, "Wait…so who was it? Jinx or Bumblebee?"

Cyborg paused again, a blush creeping across his face as he remembered.

"Both," he said finally, looking down.

Beast Boy's mouth almost literally dropped to the floor.

"Are you serious!" He said, jumping out of his bed, "you did…_both _of them!"

"Sssh!" Cyborg hissed, looking around B.B.'s room nervously as if someone might hear him, "yeah dude. I dreamt I did it with both of them! OK! IS THAT SO WRONG?(!"

"No," Beast Boy replied humbly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "it's just…I never thought about that."

Cyborg grinned again.

"Oh B.B.," he said, wrapping a large mechanical arm around his green friend, "You have much to learn, don'tcha?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked heatedly.

"Ha-ha," Cyborg laughed, "B., you're only fifteen right?"

"Yeah…"

Cyborg gave another hearty laugh. "So, I'm guessin' that tonight you had your first wet dream, didn'tcha?"

"Wha-?" The changeling cried, looking up at his friend, "How'd you know?"

Stifling his laughter with one hand, Cyborg pointed with the other at Beast Boy's purple boxers and said, "Well, the evidence is right there yo. Ha-ha!"

Confused, Beast Boy looked down at his boxers and shrieked.

There, on the front of his underpants was a small, but accusatory white stain.

Quickly Beast Boy covered his crotch with a pillow, blushing several different arrays of red as Cyborg continued laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm goin' to get some breakfast," the changeling muttered, dropping the pillow and heading out of his room.

"You might wanna change your boxers first!" Cyborg called after him, chocking on another fit of laughter.

Beast Boy stormed off to the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was beating four eggs in a bowl when the kitchen doors glided open. Looking up, she saw Beast Boy enter. He saw her too, and froze. Ignoring his astounded look of horror, the Goth continued with her work of whisking the eggs.

Finally Beast Boy managed to stammer, "M-morning Ra-Raven."

"Morning," she replied in her usually monotone voice, not looking up.

"I d-didn't know you cooked," said Beast Boy, descending the steps and walking over to the counter where she was working.

"It's for a special occasion," Raven said coolly, beating the eggs a little bit harder.

"Oh," Beast Boy muttered nervously.

The doors opened again, and this time Cyborg and Robin entered. Upon seeing B.B. Cyborg began to snicker madly, while Robin looked at him curiously. Obviously Cy had been kind enough not to blabber about Beast Boy's "predicament" to Robin.

"Morning everybody," Robin said cheerfully, walking over to Raven and Beast Boy, "Wow Raven, I didn't know you cooked."

"IS THAT A PROBLEM?" She bellowed, her two violet eyes suddenly replaced by four glowing-red demonic ones. The three guys huddled together, quivering in fear.

"N-nope!" Cyborg answered, smiling widely, "Nothing wrong with Raven cooking!"

Robin and Beast Boy nodded their heads quickly in agreement.

"Good," Raven said calmly, returning to her normal state and pulling out a can of Pam, "I'm glad."

The doors to the kitchen opened once more, and a cheery Starfire entered.

"Friends!" She exclaimed, a little too happily, "Good morning to you all!"

"Uhh, morning Star," Cyborg said uneasily.

"It is good to see you all alive and well!" The alien said, her smile growing wider as she walked over to Raven and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Did you boys have nice _dreams _while you slept?"

Now thoroughly confused, the three guys stared at them across the counter.

"Uhh," Beast Boy said.

"Umm," said Robin.

"Yeah," Cyborg added.

Suddenly, the bowl of eggs glowed black and was hurled at Robin's head.

"Yah!" He cried, ducking just as the bowl whizzed above him, "Whoa!"

It collided into the wall and shattered, sending goopy egg flying everywhere.

Before Beast Boy realized it, he was staring face-to-face with a can of Pam. With a "_siss_" the can blasted him straight in the eyes with a stream of the yellow grease.

"AHH!" the changeling screamed, covering his watering eyes, "Raven what is _wrong _with you!"

"What is wrong with us?" Starfire said, her smile vanishing instantly, "I think we should be asking what is wrong with _you_!" She fired a green starbolt at Cyborg, hitting him and sending him crashing into the couch.

"We heard you guys last night," Raven said calmly, throwing off her apron and walking around the counter with Starfire, "about your _wet _dreams." She levitated a searing-hot pan off the stove and threw it at Robin. He saw it and back flipped, barely dodging the saucepan.

"Cool it!" Cyborg cried, standing up off the demolished sofa, "I don't know what you guys are talking about!"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said anxiously, backing up hastily into the living room, "W-we didn't mean what we said-it w-was just a joke dudes!"

A cookie jar tossed at Beast Boy's head told him that they weren't buying it,

"Look," Robin almost yelled, the three of them now cowering by the living room windows, "We were discussing our sexuality, so what? That's what guys do-and we're sorry we were talking about you two. We promise we will never do it again, right guys?"

Cyborg and B.B. nodded several times.

Raven and Starfire looked at each other, and then back at the boys.

A green bolt struck Robin, sending him crashing through the windows. A black energy bubble entrapped Beast Boy and hurled him out as well. Quivering, Cyborg opened his eyes. Raven and Starfire were staring hard at him, their arms folded.

"Whew!" Cyborg exclaimed, looking relieved, "I knew you guys knew I wasn't there last night."

Both girls nodded their heads affirmatively.

"Although," he continued, "I _did_ talk to Beast Boy about my dream last night with Jinx and Bumblebee…man that was awesome."

A few seconds later, Cyborg was blasted out of the tower, screaming like a little girl as he plunged down to the ground below.

"Whew," Robin muttered to Beast Boy, standing up and brushing himself off, "that didn't hurt too m-" His words were cut off as Cyborg landed on both of them.

"Ow."

* * *

Tee-hee terrible! Mwahaha monstrosity! Ne-hee next chapter! Snicker snicker soon! Rawhaha review! 


	3. System Malfunction!

**A/n: Warning: This chapter contains unnecessary sexual content, yah! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Almost forgot to thank all my reviewers personally! You guys rock!

**Shadow Lurker: **Thanks alot

**BBraelover4eva: **Wow, thanks!

**Raidersrule76: **You are an awesome reviewer dude. Muchas gracias.

**Neonlike: **Cool, I'm glad. Thanks 4 reviewing.

**braindead2000: **Much obliged.

**Shadeshine: **Cool 2 you too. Hope you review again.

**Overactivemind: **Yeah, tell me about it, lol. Thanks dude.

**Blondenerd: **Glad you think so. Please review again!

**xox-Leo-xox: **Spelled correctly? Thanks!

Lemonlover: Maybe I will...mwahahaha!

**High-again: **Thanks for your review!

**Sticklad: **Lol, glad 2 hear it. More laughs will come soon!

**SoulfulRepentance: **True, very true. Just wait and see what happens to him next!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 3**

**System Malfunction!**

'_Beast Boy…'_

_He opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying on a full, surprisingly comfy bed with seductive red sheets. Glancing up, he saw a figure in the shadows of the room._

'_Glad to see you're awake,' the familiar voice of Raven said as she stepped into the soft glow of the overhead light. Beast Boy saw that she was unusually dressed: A beautiful purple shawl, lilac panties and not much else. Looking down again, he noticed that he was scarcely dressed too; a saggy pair of dark-green boxers was the only article of clothing on his body. _

'_Perfect for certain situations,' Garfield thought to himself mischievously. _

_Raven swaggered over to the bed slowly and seductively._

'_Wow,' Beast Bout thought, eyeing her interestingly, 'she's so…_beautiful._"_

_He noticed her strong, slender, well-developed body as she strutted closer to the bed. He noticed how the shawl draped at her sides was just tight enough to bring out the smooth, curvaceous features of her hips. Before he knew it, Raven was on top of him, embracing him gently in her arms. _

'_Raven-,' he began, but she gently placed a single finger over his lips to silence him._

'_Let me handle this,' she whispered, and slowly she lowered one hand down Beast Boy's chest. He felt it glide down his stomach, tickling him slightly, as it headed downward still. _

_Then, her hand reached its destination, and Beast Boy gasped as his body exploded with waves of pleasure._

"Beast Boy."

'_Not now,' he groaned, Raven beginning to stroke his crotch and…_

"BEAST BOY!"

"WHA-?.!"

Beast Boy snapped awake, his entire body shaking in Cyborg's mechanical arms.

"C-Cyborg w-what are y-you d-d-DOING?.!" Beast Boy screamed as Cyborg continued to shake him violently. "D-dude, I'm awake!"

"Oh," Cyborg stopped, smiling, "Sorry!"

"Wha-what's going on?" The changeling muttered, his head spinning like a high-powered washing machine. The hormone rush from the same dream had temporarily subsided.

"We got kicked out, remember?"

Beast Boy had to think for a moment, but then he remembered alright.

Behind Cyborg, he saw Robin, still dressed in his robe, banging on the massive t-shaped door of Titan's Tower.

"Starfire!" He yelled at the door, "Please, let us back in. We can talk about this!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears, and the door remained firmly closed.

"Raven?" He begged.

No response. Then, from within the tower: "Would you like some breakfast, Starfire?" Raven's muffled voice said.

"Yes, please," Starfire responded, giggling, "I have been craving eggs, French toast, waffles, cereal, bananas, blueberries, and the 'O.J.'."

Beast Boy's stomach rumbled at the mentioning of food.

So did Robin's. "Dammit! Let us in!" the boy wonder yelled, kicking the door hard with his foot.

Bad idea.

"AHHHH," Robin screamed as he hopped up and down, his foot now pulsating painfully red, "OW! OW! OW!"

"Guess we ain't got a choice," Cyborg said gloomily, lowering Beast Boy to the ground and looking up, "As long as they say so, we're locked outta the tower."

Beast Boy groaned. Robin cursed.

"So…what do we do?" B.B. asked finally, looking at Cyborg.

"I guess we should ju-"

No one got to find out what Cyborg thought they should do, because at that moment his entire body suddenly locked up. The blue glow on his cybernetic side dimmed, and his red eye flickered off.

"Oh no," Beast Boy said, "Cyborg!"

His friend didn't respond, only swayed momentarily before collapsing to the ground.

Robin turned to see what the commotion was.

"Cyborg!"

"What's wrong with him?" Beast Boy asked Robin as he ran over.

"I…don't know," he replied, bending over to get a closer look, "looks like he's had a system malfunction of some kind."

"A virus?"

"I don't think so," Robin said, pressing a button and observing the blue hardware drive that popped out of Cyborg's arm, "we've got to get him some help. The crash may have damaged his computer."

"But who can we take him to?" Beast Boy said worriedly, looking up at the tower, "There's no way we're getting in there."

Robin thought for a moment.

They looked at each other.

"No way dude!" Beast Boy cried, "Not Gizmo!"

"Beast Boy, he's the only one who knows how Cyborg works," Robin said slowly, trying to sound reassuring, "there's nobody else."

"But remember what happened last time?" The changeling said, "He couldn't fix Cyborg! What makes you think he can now dude?"

"We've got no other choice," Robin said grimly, "we can at least give it a try."

"Fine," Beast Boy snapped, folding his arms, "but we're gonna watch him _real _close."

He pulled open his eye-lids with his fingers to tremendous proportions to elaborate.

Robin nodded. "Question is, how are we going to _get_ him there? He's way too heavy for us to lift."

"Helloooooooo," Beast Boy said, whipping out a garage door opener and grinning, "remember this?"

Robin smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few seconds later, the garage door at the foot of T-tower opened and the T-car peeled out, Beast Boy seated comfortably behind the wheel.

"Woo-hoo!" He yelled, swerving the car and heading straight for the ocean.

"Uh, Beast Boy," Robin said nervously from the passenger's seat, his masked eyes widening, "WAIT!"

Beast Boy ignored him and gave another wild yell as he accelerated. The T-car bounced, sailed off the island and dove into the sea with a humongous splash. Cyborg's lifeless body bounced in the back seat from the impact, his hand jumping up and swatting Robin in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his head. Then the boy wonder glancedout the window, and saw nothing but dark-blue water. Panicking he flailed his arms around and sucked in gulps of air.

"Relax dude," Beast Boy said coolly, navigating the car through the depths of the ocean, "the T-car's specifically designed to go anywhere, even underwater. Right Cyborg?"

No response from the back. Beast Boy smiled.

"That's not funny," Robin grumbled, fastening his seatbelt and looking out the window. They had a long way to go.

* * *

Well, that was fun. Review if it pleases ye! 


	4. If You Can't Beat Him, Fix Him

**A/n: **Sorry to everybody for the slightly long delay, but my family's been preparing for a hurricane! It's expected to make land-fall tonight, so if I die I give the first writer permission to continue my story! lol. Read on!

**Ch. 4**

**If You Can't Beat Him, Fix Him**

"Are we almost there yet?" Robin asked exasperatedly, his appearance not looking so good. An hour riding underwater in the T-car-or in this case, T-car _sub_-and the boy wonder had discovered that he was quite prone to deep-seasickness (at least, when Beast Boy was driving).

"Patience dude," Beast Boy said, steering the car around a steel support beam planted in the ocean floor, "We're going under the bridge as we speak."

Robin glanced out the window again, his face turning a darker shade of green, and saw several other cylindrical support beams towering around them in the murky water. He sighed. Suddenly in the back seat Cyborg came to life and sang, "I can see cleeeeeearly now, my brain is gone."

"Wha-?" Robin said, looking back at Cyborg, who was grinning widely and staring off into space.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, looking at him in the rearview mirror, "Cyborg, you crashed again. We're gonna get you some help, alright?"

"AH-HAHAHA!" He screamed, waving his arms around wildly, "Nothin's gonna stop me now!"

"He's worse than I thought," Robin said to Beast Boy, his eyebrows furrowing, "what could have caused this?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at Titan's Tower…**

Starfire glared at the microwave, which was currently on fire.

"Raven!" The alien called, a plate of cold eggs in her hands, "there is something wrong with the earthly micro-wave!"

"Don't worry Starfire," she responded from her room, two floors directly above the kitchen, "It does that sometimes."

"I do not remember it acting up like this before," Starfire said nervously to herself, backing away as the flaming microwave popped, sending sparks flying everywhere. It had begun to first malfunction a couple of minutes after the guys had 'gone out'…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back In the T-Sub…**

"A-ha!" Beast Boy said, looking up from the glowing G.P.S screen on the steering wheel, "not much farther now dudes."

"You said that thirty minutes ago," Robin informed him grumpily, staring out at a passing school of blue fish.

"Agreed!" Cyborg said in the back, nodding, "Hilary _should _be president!"

Beast Boy grinned. Suddenly he spun the steering wheel sharply and hit a red button on the dashboard, sending the T-car propelling upwards like a torpedo.

"AHHHH!" Robin screamed frantically, the dim light above them growing brighter and brighter as the car ascended faster.

With a 'ker-sploosh!' the car exploded out of the water. It bounced and bobbed as they came to a shaky rest on the surface, and Beast Boy exhaled sharply.

"Woo-hoo! Dudes that was awesome!"

"Yeah," Robin muttered, his face turning green again, "just get us to land already."

The changeling nodded and steered the T-car towards the nearby shore.

"Land-ho!" He called, the car jolting suddenly and sliding to a stop. Cyborg giggled madly, looking out the window at the beach on which they had crashed. Robin hastily opened his door, unbuckling his seatbelt, and jumped out onto the sandy shore. He paused for a moment, and then puked.

As Beast Boy stepped out of the car he could hear Robin throwing up profusely, and grinned. The sun was already high in the sky, which meant it was close to lunch-time.

Gazing across the peaceful sandy beach Beast Boy saw the bridge that they had just ventured under in the distance. If his eyes were any sharper, the changeling was almost certain he could have made out that distinct 'T' even farther in the horizon. Turning in the other direction Beast Boy saw a large warehouse, about a hundred yards down the beach.

"There!" He called to Robin, who had his back turned to him as he continued vomiting.

With a cough the boy wonder finally stopped and turned to look.

"What?" he mumbled, "That warehouse?"

"Yup. Come on dudes!"

------------------------------------------

The rectangular indention on the metal door slid open, and two white eyes glared out at Robin and Beast Boy. "What do you crab-eaters want?" the familiar, annoying voice of Gizmo asked.

"Um," Robin said, "Cyborg's…crashed again. We need your help."

Beast Boy nodded. Behind them Cyborg was running in circles on the wooden dock, laughing uncontrollably. Gizmo raised an eyebrow.

"What, again? Ha, that piece of worthless junk's always scuzzin' up his own systems!"

"Can you help us or not?" Robin said impatiently. The peep hole on the steel door shut abruptly. Then there was the faint sound of the locks unlatching, and the entrance opened.

"Come in ya clobber-heads," Gizmo commanded from just inside the doorway. The two titans looked at one another uncertainly and then walked in. Immediately they were enshrouded in darkness.

Vaguely Robin and B.B. heard Gizmo clamoring around for something in the pitch blackness. "Dang it," he muttered, "where's that…ah, here it is!"

There was a click of a light switch, and the entire area was flooded in bright light.

"Ah!" Beast Boy groaned, rubbing his eyes, "dude you don't have to blind us."

"Aw shut your cake hole," Gizmo spat, grinning at them from atop a wooden crate.

The outside of the warehouse may have looked shabby and run-down, but the inside was a completely different story. They were in a secret H.I.V.E base, probably where Jinx and Mammoth stayed too (but they weren't there at the moment). The hide-out contained several high-tech computers against one wall and two doors in the opposite wall. Against the farthest wall were stacks and stacks of cardboard boxes, probably containing supplies for the H.I.V.E academy. In the middle of the room was a circular indention in the floor where several modems were stacked; probably for Gizmo's gaming computers.

"Wow," Beast Boy muttered, "Nice place."

"Thanks ya snot," he replied, hopping off the box and walking over to them, "So tell me why should I help you scuzz monkeys fix Cyborg _again_?"

Robin and Beast Boy looked at each other anxiously. The only way they had 'persuaded' Gizmo to help out last time was by Raven threatening him. Now they had no motivation to make him do anything. Behind them Cyborg entered the base cautiously, looking around nervously.

"That's what I thought," Gizmo said, grinning at them, "I'm not gonna help you dummies fix em'- no way, no how." And with that the three-foot villain started to walk away.

'I'll show him some persuasion,' Beast Boy though angrily, preparing to turn into a T-rex. Robin quickly gestured for him to stop and, smirking slightly, reached into his bathrobe. He had a better idea. Searching thoroughly the boy wonder suddenly said, "Ah-ha!" and pulled out a small metal disk.

"Ah-ha?" Gizmo said, turning around, "what's that suppose to me-"

His stopped abruptly as Robin threw the disk directly at the stack of computer modems in the middle of the room. It latched onto one and began to blink red.

"Dude," Beast Boy said in awe, "where did you _put _that thing?"

Ignoring him Robin reached into his white robe once again and this time pulled out a small remote control.

"New deal Gizmo," He said, waving the blinking remote in one hand, "Help us fix Cyborg or your computers are toast."

"Wha-!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening, "Wait, wait! Don't blow up my computers, I need em' to play my games! Please, I'll do whatever ya want, honest!"

Robin smiled and pocketed the detonator. "Good, now find out what's wrong with Cyborg."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later the three of them were in a small med lab, deep beneath the warehouse. Without much difficulty they had bound Cyborg with strong metal links to a steel table in the middle of the room, and now Gizmo was busy running tests for him on a nearby computer.

"Yesh," he said, scanning the screen, "this turd-brain's had microwaves messin' up his internal systems. Nothin' a little sonic stimulation can't fix though."

"Sonic…what?" Beast Boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sonic stimulation!" He repeated in annoyance, "You got crud in your ears or what?"

Cyborg giggled on the steel table and said, "Ha-ha…_goo_."

"Sonic stimulation," Robin repeated to Beast Boy, "It's a form of electro-magnetic-pulse reversal."

Beast Boy threw a hand over his head and made a "wheeeuu" sound.

"Alright," Gizmo said, typing in a command to the computer, "Let's get it started."

A panel on the ceiling opened, and a huge laser beam coil descended out of it. Carefully Gizmo steered the device with a joystick, until it was positioned only a couple of feet above Cyborg's head. He released the joystick and hit a red button on the computer. The tip of the laser coil began to glow a bright blue. Cyborg laughed joyfully.

"Wow," Beast Boy muttered, watching it in awe.

Robin would have said the exact same thing. Then, they watched as the laser fired a blue beam directly at Cyborg's head. It hit him with a '_ziiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt'_ and Cyborg became lifeless once again.

"Five seconds," Gizmo called from behind the computer terminal.

The beam intensified.

"Four…three…"

Now the whole room was glowing blue. The laser whirred loudly as it continued to project the beam.

"Two…one…done."

The beam shut off abruptly. The laser coil retracted into the ceiling and disappeared.

"Ha, the scum bucket's all cleaned up," Gizmo said, shutting off the computer. Then he added, "Thanks to me."

Beast Boy and Robin stared at Cyborg, who remained motionless.

Finally Robin said, "Cyborg?"

The metal bonds snapped open, and suddenly Cyborg's mechanical half lit up again.

Groaning the mechanical titan opened his eyes and looked around. "W-where am I?"

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "You're o.k.?"

"Yeah…I think so," Cyborg replied, standing up slowly off the cold, hard table, "Why'd my systems crash again?"

Sneering, Gizmo replied, "Who cares? Now you three morons get outta here!" And with that the annoying midget hit a button on the wall. With a 'whoosh!' half of the floor dropped out, and the three titans plunged into the darkness below.

Seconds later, Robin came rolling out of a round hole in the side of a plateau and fell twenty feet down to the beach. Cyborg and Beast Boy came tumbling after him.

"Ouch!" Robin groaned, rubbing his head after they had land, "if I could just get my hands on him again…"

"Tell me about it," Beast Boy muttered, sitting up and shaking sand out of his ears, "but at least Cyborg's alright again."

"I dunno what to say," Cyborg said appreciatively, smiling, "thanks for getting me fixed you guys."

Robin and Beast nodded at him.

"So…what do we do now?" Cyborg asked, rubbing his head questioningly.

"The only thing three guys can do," Robin said, grinning, "PARTY!"

They cheered together. Getting kicked out of Titan's Tower would do them some good.

"Y'know," Beast Boy said casually as they were walking back to the T-car, "I bet the only reason Gizmo's repaired you all these times is because he likes you Cyborg."

Cyborg's face flared red.

"BEAST BOY THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!"

Robin couldn't help but laugh.

------------------------------------

**Back In The Warehouse…**

"Yeah, that's a good Cyborg," Gizmo muttered, clutching a framed picture of Cyborg, "I can't live without you." He kissed the photo and yelled, "Come back to me soon baby!"

* * *

Disturbing, I know. If you want, review!


	5. Dreamweaver

**A/N: **Well, I've been gone awhile. Sorry guys. I had familiy visit for a week-which was fun-but now I'm back. Hope everybody likes the new chapter.

**Thanks To Reviewers:  
**Whoa, too many reviews! How about I just thank everyone who reviewed, ok? I love you guys, and not like that!

**Ch. 5**

**Dreamweaver**

"Alright," Cyborg said, walking over to the driver's side of the T-car, "my turn to drive."

Beast Boy gave him a slightly annoyed look and prepared to protest, then decided better and nodded in agreement. Cyborg probably wouldn't appreciate him driving his most precious car while still only fifteen anyway.

"Fine with me," Robin muttered, opening the passenger's side door and jumping in the back seat. Beast Boy followed into the front seat and Cyborg took his place as the driver, smiling as he prepared to drive his supposedly one and only baby yet again. He turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"Cool, now let's see what's happenin' in town yall."

"Wait!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "dude, you almost forgot something."

"What?"

Grinning, Beast Boy reached over and flicked on the radio. A stream of The Killer's music began to blare out of the killer speakers. Robin smiled slightly.

"Alright!" Cyborg yelled over the loud music, revving the engine, "Let's do this!"

The three of them cheered as the T-car peeled out of the beach and sped down the deserted highway.

"Next stop: Jump City baby!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sighed and closed the heavy book she had been reading. Under normal circumstances, reading a book of sorcery in her gloomy room for three hours would be 'fun' for Raven, but not today. Something had been bothering her, and as much as she wanted to tell herself that everything was alright she knew that she couldn't kid herself. Throwing three male teammates out of a twenty-story tower just because one of them had had a wet dream about her weighed more heavily on Raven's conscience than she had expected. Meditating hadn't been able to clear her mind, nor had reading. For once, Raven was actually regretful about harming Beast Boy.

'Oh really?' An unfamiliar emotion asked suddenly in her head, 'Raven's feeling guilty for the little green boy?'

'…Who are you?' Raven thought, sitting up off her bed and frowning.

'Ha-ha,' the emotional laughed wryly, 'girl, you have much to remember don't you? Come on.'

And before she could respond Raven was suddenly yanked into the void of her own mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh! She's coming!"

"Oh goody! Who? Who is it?"

"My, what are you Happy, an indigenous owl?"

"P-please be quiet Knowledge. It's for Raven's own good…"

"Oh for goodness sakes Timid…"

"Will you idiots just shut your traps!"

"Sorry Anger…"

There was a sudden flash of bright light, and Raven herself appeared, not looking all that pleased.

Looking around, the Goth realized that she had been transported to a part of her elaborate mind-the happy part by the looks of the environment. Everywhere there were tall green trees, as well as acres and acres of lush green grass as far as the eye could see. Somewhere in the distance a stream could be heard running faintly. The only ill-omened sign in this place was the sky overhead, which was a pitch black except for a few stars.

"Hello?" Raven called out, starting down a dirt path deeper into the forest, "who brought me here? Answer me!"

"One two three, SURPRISE!.!"

A group of Ravens suddenly jumped out from behind a cluster of bushes, cheering. Confetti flew everywhere and party horns sounded.

"Surprise Raven!" They chirped once again, beaming at her (except for Anger, who remained frowning, and Timid, who only managed a weak smile).

"Ok, what is this?" Raven asked her emotions flatly, gesturing to the congratulations signs strung around several tree trunks.

One of the Raven's stepped forward and cleared her throat. Wearing a pink cloak, this emotion was known as Happy; not one of Raven's most used emotions.

"Hi again Ravey," Happy said, smiling and waving quickly, "Um, we did all this stuff cause we wanted to surprise you."

"You did," Raven said half sarcastically, folding her arms, "but why surprise me? It's not my birthday or anything."

Smiling even wider now, Happy stepped aside, revealing another girl standing behind her. Her head was bowed, which kept her face hidden from sight. Raven frowned and uncrossed her arms. She had never remembered seeing this emotion before, dressed in a mauve colored cape and a golden leotard. The new emotion lifted her hooded head and grinned at Raven.

"You must be the one who pulled me in here," Raven said, watching her carefully, "who are you?"

"Why Raven, you don't remember who I am?" She asked in a hurt tone, pulling off the hood, "Well…I guess it's time we got re-introduced." When the hood came off, several locks of long purple hair came tumbling down to the girl's waist. Her face was naturally the same as Raven's, but it was tanner and, somehow, more beautiful. All the other emotions eyed her covetously as she strutted over to Raven. She stopped and held out a pale hand.

"Nice to meet you," the girl said, smiling, "the name's Dreamweaver."

Raven slowly grabbed her outstretched hand and shook it.

"Dreamweaver?" The Goth repeated, "What kind of name is that?"

Dreamweaver smiled. "Well, your other emotions may be fine with just having boring old names, but I decided to be a little bit more creative and add on to mine."

"I see," Raven said, smirking slightly, "so which emotion are you then?"

"I," she replied in a somewhat arrogant tone, walking past Raven, "am the emotion that creates your dreams."

Raven's smile vanished, and she whirled around. The other emotions looked at one another nervously.

"But…," Raven murmured, "I haven't had any dreams in years…"

"Exactly," Dreamweaver said coolly, "Since you don't remember let me refresh your memory. I'm one of three emotions you locked up in the deepest part of your mind long, long ago."

"What?" Raven exclaimed, "When did I…"

Dreamweaver smirked. "It was a long time ago-when you were young. But don't worry. We're back again, and this time we're not going anywhere."

"Wanna bet?" Raven said tersely, her eyebrows furrowing in anger, "If I locked you up then there must have been a good reason for it."

Dreamweaver laughed and pulled her hood back over her head. "Yeah, but _I _was clever enough to figure out how to escape. Well anyway, this has been lots of fun Raven but I've got business to attend to. I've always had a knack for stirring up trouble. Later!"  
And with a twirl of her cape she vanished into thin air.

"Dammit," Raven exclaimed, running over to where Dreamweaver had disappeared, "get back here!" But she was long gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beast Boy sighed contently. He was as close to heaven on earth as humanly possible. Raven had continued to manipulate and caress his lower body over and over again, and it was driving him crazy. Occasionally she would flip over his body to the other side of the satiny-soft bed, her shawl rustling each time, and continue working on massaging his thighs, stomach, and everywhere in between. Abruptly she ceased her work, and Beast Boy opened his eyes. _

'_What's a matter?'_

'_Nothing,' she replied, getting up on all fours and crawling towards his head slowly, 'Y'know what?'_

'_Huh?'_

'_I bet if I kissed you,'-she lowered her lips slowly to his- 'you would taste like a wild animal.'_

_Beast Boy managed to smile for a second before their lips met._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

With a big yawn Beast Boy opened his eyes and was awake. He lifted his head off the window of the door and wiped a trace of drool off his lip.

"Have a good nap?" Cyborg asked with a smile, glancing over at him.

"Yeah," the changeling muttered, smiling at the thought of his recurring dream, "Man I zonked out. Where are we?"

"About five minutes from Jump City," Cy replied, turning the car onto the connecting bridge, "Robin's been sound asleep too."

Beast Boy glanced in the back and grinned. There Robin was, curled up and sleeping soundly in his white bath robe.

'Darn,' he thought, facing the front again, 'I knew I shoulda brought some whip cream.'

Suddenly the computer screen on the dashboard came to life and an alarm began to sound quietly.

"Uh oh," Cyborg muttered, tapping the keyboard and reading the screen, "looks like we got trouble. Billy Numerous broke outta jail and is headin' towards city hall."

"Alright," Beast Boy said, stretching his fingers, "time to kick some bad guy butt!"  
The T-car went into overdrive and speed down the bridge towards the metropolis known as Jump City.

* * *

Woo-hoo that was fun! So what happens next? What's Dreamweaver gonna do? Can the guys stop Billy Numerous? Yes, I know I ask too many questions. You read it, so you review it! 


	6. The Tamaranian Rite of Sexual Discussion

**A/n: **Hey what's up everybody? Glad you guys have enjoyed my story so much. I have here another interesting and uneccesarily sexual chapter, yeah! I realized that I should also talk about what's happenin with Raven and Star too, so that's what this chapter's about. Read on!

**Thanks to reviewers:**

**Lunar Heart Crystal: **Good questions! I just think it's funnier if the guys fight bad guys in bath robes and boxers. As for Starfire, read this chapter!

**blank: **Wow, that was truely anonymous! lol. Thanks so much for your review.

**OveractiveMind: **Hey! asking rhetorical questions is my schtick! Thanks for reviewing again.

**T-sig: **New reviewer! Thanks for the positive stuff dude. Hope you review more.

**Rae-BB-girl: **Yeah thanks! I'll do my best, don't you worry.

**Necronner: **Yeah, its pretty obvious. That's why I didn't label this story under mystery. Hope you review with comments next time!

**Amanda666: **OK, OK! Haha, here's the new chapter.

**AnitaThePapermaster: **Muchas Gracias. Here's the update.

**Staremerald: **Hooray you reviewed! Esperany? Sounds kinda girly, but it's cool with me. Go nuts!

**Ch. 6**

**The Tamaranian Rite of Sexual Discussions**

There was a brief clatter of dishes, and Starfire turned away from the kitchen sink with a sigh.

'Oh why…why was I so mean to them?' She thought to herself remorsefully, unlacing the apron strung around her waist and setting it on the kitchen counter, 'I was wrong to throw Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin out. Oh…what should I do?'

A sudden gurgle answered her question. Starfire gave an 'eep' of surprise.

"Who is there?" She asked nervously, looking around. There was an odd slurping noise nearby, and a hefty-looking purple and white worm crawled onto the counter and babbled at her happily.

"Silkie!" Starfire exclaimed, picking up the bug and hugging him joyfully, "Oh, I am so happy to see you, my little bungorf!"

"Grrraaaaaaaawwwwww," Silkie responded happily.

Starfire giggled at him, but then her face became downcast once more.

"It is just no use," she murmured, stroking her favorite worm on the head, "I am unable to overcome my sadness for the boys."

Silkie looked up at her with his beady little eyes as if to say "It's ok Starfire, I still love you!"

Starfire sighed and floated past the microwave-which was now just a pile of smoldering scrape metal-over to the large windows in the living room. Still clutching Silkie in her arms, she gazed out at the cerulean-colored ocean stretching out before her pensively.

"Perhaps Raven will know what to do," Starfire said aloud at last, looking down at Silkie for reassurance. He only cooed at her again, but he probably meant to say, "It's worth a try Starfire."

---------------------------------------------------------

Raven opened her eyes slowly, as though she had been in a deep slumber. In a sense, going into her mind was exactly like that-a deep sleep. As she sat up, the Goth saw her hand mirror lying on the carpet nearby. She picked it up gently and stared at her pale, simple reflection.

'I need to find her,' Raven thought, standing to her feet and placing the special mirror on her nightstand, 'whatever Dreamweaver and those other emotions are planning…I've got to stop them.' She almost laughed aloud at the thought of that. 'Oh come on Raven…what's the worst that three renegade emotions in my head can do?'

A sudden knock at her door interrupted Rave's thoughts.

"Uhh…who is it?" Raven asked apprehensively, approaching the door. 'Well duh Raven,' she thought to herself naively, 'it can only be one person.'

"Raven?" Starfire's muffled voice called from behind the door, "may we talk? I am…distraught."

"Why Starfire?" Raven asked in an unusually concerned tone.

"It's…it's about the boys."

Raven placed a hand on the door and opened it partly. There Starfire was, her hands clasped together, looking very troubled indeed. Silkie poked his head into the cracked door and wormed his way into the room eagerly, but Raven paid no attention to him.

"Sure," the Goth said at last, opening her bedroom door all the way and forcing a cheerful smile, "let's…talk."

"Thank you," Starfire said, curtsying quickly before entering the room. Raven shut the door behind her, plunging the room into an even deeper darkness.

"Um…Raven?"

"Yeah Starfire?"

"Can we please have some more light? I do not like the darkness…"

"Oh…sorry about that," Raven said, flicking on the light switch. A few dim lights flickered on overhead and hummed constantly. Starfire, who looked relieved, walked over to Raven's bed and picked up the two purple pillows lying on the comforter. Silkie popped his head out from underneath the mattress and growled happily. Raven watched Star interestedly as she walked to the center of the room and set the pillows down, about five feet apart.

"Please, sit," Starfire said timidly, gesturing to the cushions.

"Ok," Raven said unsurely, walking over to one pillow and sitting on it. She had to admit, they were pretty comfortable. Starfire smiled at her again before taking a seat on the opposite pillow. A momentary silence followed.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Raven asked at last.

"Raven," Starfire paused, "Oh yes! I almost forgot."

She reached down and pulled off her purple top, revealing her bra-less chest. Raven slowly cupped a hand over her eyes and said flatly, "Starfire why did you feel it necessary to do that?"

"Oh," Starfire said, tilting her head questioningly, "you do not know of the Tamaranian rite of sexual discussions?"

"Not really, no," Raven said dryly.

"Well Raven, when females on Tamaranian discuss their romantic feeling for the males they must discard all articles of clothing on their bodies. It is believed to help in relieving much of the stress commonly associated with such talk."

"Really?" Raven said neutrally, her hand still covering her eyes, "well Starfire, that's not how we really do it here on earth. And I thought you said you were 'distraught', not horny."

"Yes," she replied, sighing heavily, "I am that too. I feel a heavy guilt for what we have done to our teammates."

"Star," Raven said, uncovering her eyes for the first time and looking directly at Starfire, "it was nothing really. All we did was repay them for being so disgusting. It's what girls do."

"Raven," Star said curiously, "do you not like Beast Boy?"

The question caught her off guard. Shifting nervously on her pillow Raven replied, "No…yes. I guess…maybe a little bit."

"Well Raven, on my planet when a boy dreams about a girl-as Beast Boy has done- it is a sign that he is madly in love with her."

"Really?" Raven said skeptically, cocking an eyebrow and grinning, "I thought it was just hormones."

Starfire laughed happily. "This is sometimes true as well. Please Raven do you not wish to partake in the Tamaranian rite of sexual discussions?"

"No, thanks," Raven replied in her monotone voice, her face growing serious again, "I prefer to keep my cloths on."

"Very well," Starfire replied, her expression remaining upbeat, "but I must complete the ritual by taking off my pants."

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples. This was going to be a long talk.

* * *

Hmm, breasts. Oh...sorry! I'm not perverted really (if you can believe that!) Review, hehehahaha! 


	7. Bona Fide Billy Numerous

**  
A/n: **Hello again people. Once again many apologies for a somewhat long update time, but ideas are few and far right now in  
my head. As for alot of you reviewers asking about my pervertidness, and my mental state of well being, all I can say is, I'm fifteen! I'm a guy!-Sigh-, some of you can relate to that, hehe. But honestly I'm not like that often, just when I write. Now read on, and thanks for the ton of reviews!

P.S. This chaper has no sexual-ness, just action and some nudity! Woo-hoo, I need more of that (the action part you sickos!)

**Ch.7**

**Bona Fide Billy Numerous**

It was a peaceful but mildly hot afternoon in Jump City. On a busy intersection downtown hundreds of citizens were walking about. Suddenly, a woman standing on the sidewalk screamed and pointed. There, on the street, was a massive white brick building which looked like it was actually walking down the lane. The other citizens of Jump City saw it too and began to panic- shouting and running around like bewildered city people often do when they see something bizarre. The woman who had screamed a second ago fainted on the spot, and a multitude of chuckles erupted from underneath the moving building.

"Heheh, that there lady gonna have herself a heart attack!"

"Hee-haw, you're right 'bout that Billy!"

Suddenly a blue and white missile struck the building and exploded, causing it to teeter off balance.

"Woo-hoo!" Cyborg yelled from behind the wheel of the T-car, "Missiles work like a charm, baby!"

"Huh? The Teen Titans?"

"That's right Billy," Robin called from the passenger's side of the T-car, looking heroic as usual, "Now drop city hall."

"Yeah you hick!" Beast Boy exclaimed, getting out of the car behind Robin and putting on his toughest look. Robin and Cyborg stared back at the changelingin wide-eyed surprise.

"What'd you call me?.!" Billy shouted, his clones lifting up the towering building even higher so he could see the titans, "Billy Numerous don't take no insults froma bunch of under clothed kiddies! Smash 'em inta the ground!"

His clones nodded quickly before raising the city hall as high as their arms could reach.

Grinning, they yelled, "heads up!"

"Guys get in the car!" Cyborg commanded suddenly, realizing what they were about to do, "hurry!"

Robin and Beast Boy obeyed him and quickly scrambled inside, but they barely had time to buckle themselves in before Cyborg sped the T-car in reverse as fast as possible. Then Robin looked up and saw why. In front of them the city hall was toppling forward, and the titans were directly in its landing path. Quickly Cyborg spun the wheel 360 degrees and yelled, "Hang on!"

The T-car spun around and raced down the street, as the building fell faster and faster. A split second passed, and there was a terrific crash as the structure slammed into the ground on its side. The earth shook violently as dust and rubble flew up everywhere from the impact. The real Billy Numerous and his clones grinned in triumph.

"Heheh, a smashin' defeat."

But as the cloud of dust and debris began to dissipate, three figures appeared atop the fallen building.

"Sorry Billy," Robin said, his mouth curling into a small smirk, "but you're gonna have to do better than that." Behind Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy the T-car stood on the ground level, unscathed. They had missed being crushed by only inches.

"Heh, alrighty then," the red duplicator replied, splitting into four more clones to add on to his army, "nobody outdoes this bona fide Billy Numerous twice! Get 'em boys!"

The Billy's leaped onto the city hall and charged straight at the three titans.

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded, readying himself.

Cyborg acted first, leaping down the side of the building and arming his sonic cannon.

Beast Boy crouched down and morphed into a pterodactyl, but this time something odd happened. As he changed into the prehistoric creature and took flight, the white undershirt and pair of boxers he had been wearing drifted down to the ground. Unaware of what happened; Beast Boy swooped down and began to peck at one of the Billy's with his massive beak.

"Yeowch! Get 'em off! Get 'em off me!"

Cyborg was busy tackling whole groups of red clones at a time, blasting them apart with his sonic cannon as he strafed around to avoid being caught.

"Alright," Robin muttered to himself as several Billy's began to close in on him, "come and get me!" He reached down to his waist to grab a weapon, but felt only the soft cottony goodness of his bath robe. No costume, no utility belt.

"What's a matter?" One Billy Numerous teased as the group advanced closer to Robin, "Fergot your spiffy belt?"

Robin's eyebrows furrowed in disgust. This wasn't going to be easy without his assortment of weaponry.

With cat-like agility, the boy wonder suddenly leaped up into the air and jump-kicked the nearest clone. He flew back and collided into the group, sending them toppling off the edge of the building. But in an instant more clones appeared to replace those Robin had brought down.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled, trying to break freefrom hundred of copies that were swarming him, "there's too many of 'em!"

Beast Boy, who was now a tiger, nodded his head in agreement as he swiped at his numerous attackers.

"Titans, retreat!" Robin barked, but he quickly remembered that he was without smoke bombs. The boy wonder looked over his shoulder, down at the ground thirty feet below. He had no other choice. As an even bigger group of Billy Numerous came closing in on him, Robin raised his hands in defeat, and fell backwards off the building. Cyborg fired one last blue energy shot before jumping off the side of city hall with Robin. Beast Boy dodged past several Billy's and pounced down after his teammates.

Now huddling behind the T-car, Robin said, "This isn't good. Without our costumes and our gear we're just no mat…" He stopped in mid-sentence, his masked eyes widening.

"Yeah?" Cyborg added, his tone hinting that the boy wonder should continue, "What?"

Behind him Beast Boy, who had become human again, said, "Dude, what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Yeah," Cy added, turning to look at his green teammate, "did B.B. turn purp-?"

He also stopped talking abruptly, a dowered look crossing his face as he saw the changeling.

"What?" Beast Boy said, his voice becoming louder and full of worry, "what are you guys lookin' a…"

He stopped when he saw himself. No cloths; Beast Boy had lost his cloths somehow when he had transformed, and now he was naked. Quickly covering himself with his hands and blushing, he exclaimed frantically, "Dudes! That's not supposed to happen!"

Behind them, wave after wave of Billy Numerous began jumping off the city hall after them.

Trying not to panic, Robin pulled out his communicator and said, "Ok, I have an idea."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…_Beep beep, beep beep…"_

"Sorry Star," Raven Roth said, holding up her hand and drawing out her communicator from underneath the pillow she was sitting on, "it must be the guys."

"Oh, such gloriousness!" Starfire exclaimed, jumping up on her pillow excitedly (Raven had convinced her to put her cloths back on), "our fellow friends must no longer be angry with us!"

"Yeah," Raven said with a hint of sarcasm as she flipped open the yellow communication device, "let's hope so."

"Raven!" Robin exclaimed with relief, his image onscreen showing his distressed expression, "I'm glad you answered. We need your help immediately! Billy Numerous is wreaking havoc downtown and we're way outnumbered!"

"I don't think so," Raven replied in her usual monotone voice, "me and Starfire are staying in the tower."

Starfire tilted her head in confusion and said, "But please, Raven, if they require it we must help our friends!"

Raven placed a finger to her lips.

"I thought you might say that," Robin replied over the roar of a sudden explosion, "but you can help us without even leaving the tower."

"Really," Raven said disinterestedly, "and how might we do that?"

"Ok, listen closely" Robin said as Beast Boy flew past him in the background, a number of red Billys chasing after him, "there's a computer terminal in the storeroom on the second floor of the tower. Next to it is a small red and silver capsule in a sort of launch system."

"The storeroom on the second floor," Raven repeated, walking out of her room and down the hallway to the staircase, "I see."

"Friend, wait for me!" Starfire cried, dashing out of Raven's room. Silkie, who had been sleeping on the Goth's bed, awoke and followed his master.

"Ok, now…AHH!" Robin ducked as an ATM machine soared over his head, "Raven, I need you to hurry!"

"I'm getting there," Raven said serenely as she reached the second floor, "just hang on."

She proceeded down the next hallway, until she came to a door on her right labeled "STOREROOM".

She entered, Starfire trailing behind her, and scanned the room quickly. There, next to a stack of metal crates, was the computer and the capsule. Raven approached it and placed a hand on the keyboard below the screen.

"I've found it," Raven sighed, looking back down at Robin, "now what?"

"Good. Now, there's a round slot on the right-hand side of the computer."

"I see it."

"Ok, I need you to place your communicator in that slot, so it can detect our coordinates for that capsule."

"What's this shell for anyway?" Raven asked him as she set her communicator in the slot as instructed.

"It contains an extra set of everyone's outfits," Robin answered as someone yelled in the background, "as well as another one of my utility belts."

Behind him Raven saw the T-car whiz by, its interior packed with more clones.

"My car!" Cyborg cried, running after it frantically, "my car!"

"Raven, things aren't going so well down here. Are the coordinates ready yet?"

The computer screen suddenly flickered to life, and it showed a map of Jump City. A red circle appeared on one of the streets, and a mechanical voice said, "Target lock-on."

"Yup," Raven replied.

"Alright, now do you see the red button below the keyboard?"

Raven saw it, and told him she did.

"Hit it, and that'll send that capsule rocketing over to us and deliver those weapons we desperately need."

Raven brushed her index finger against the button, but abruptly something in her head told her to wait. Her finger paused, its tip directly on the center of the push button.

"Friend, why do you not press the button?" Starfire inquired anxiously, clasping her hands together, "please, do as Robin says!"

"Ra-ven!" Robin's static-filled voice yelled from the communicator, "Hit th-at button!"

Her mouth curling into a smirk, the Goth replied, "Patience." Yet she didn't press the button. Something in her mind told her to let them suffer for what they did. She enjoyed the thought of the crap getting beat out of them.

'Wha-what's wrong with me?" Raven thought suddenly, her smirk disappearing.

"Raven!" Beast Boy's voice called suddenly. His voice, sounding so desperate, rang clearly in her ears. Something in her mind clicked, and Raven pressed the button.

The capsule was sucked down into a hole in the ground, and seconds later reappeared on the roof of Titan's Tower. Its rocket engine roared to life, and the capsule shot off like a bullet towards Jump City.

Back in the storeroom the communicator connection broke off entirely, and Robin's image was replaced by snowy-white static. Raven smiled weakly before collapsing to the ground with a heavy sigh.

"Raven!" Starfire cried, running to her side, "Raven, please get up and be alright!"

"Raven only uttered a low groan before her eyes closed, and she slipped into unconsiouness.

* * *

Ha! My first cliff-hanger! I feel...I feel EVIL!A-hem, look for the next installment pretty soon, and please take ten seconds to review. 


	8. Bona Fide Billy Numerous Pt 2

**A/n: **Hey all, this is One Esperandote again with a new chapter. Sorry it took me a really, really long time to update, but I've been swamped with school stuff and haven't exactly been able to write alot. So take some time to sit in your comfy chair, sofa, whatever, and enjoy this next part. Adios!

**P.S.:** I've read my great big amount of reviews, mostly which are concerned about me and my...um, 'ideas' for this story, and decided to respond. No, I have not really had any experiences like the ones I've written-no nudity or getting sprayed in the face with Pam ;). I just have a wiiiiiiild imagination, that's all!

**Bona Fide Billy Numerous Pt. 2**

"…"

"Dammit," Dreamweaver muttered as the screen in front of her flickered off, "Raven's cut off my control. And just when I was starting to have fun…"

"Quit screwing around with her already," a voice commanded firmly from behind her.

"Yeah? Or what?" Dreamweaver asked coolly, turning around to face the darkness that enshrouded the circular room.

"We've got work to do, Dreamgirl, "another voice called from her right, "Damn this place is dark…"

Suddenly a small orb of light appeared, illuminating the girl who had spoken a short time ago. She was the second lost emotion, and looked exactly like Dreamweaver with the exception of her unusual auburn hair.

"Thanks a lot Passion," the third girl chirped, still hidden in the shadows as she tinkered with something, "now that I can see this darn thing I think I can access Raven's power control."

"About time," Passion muttered irritably, planting one hand on her hip while the other generated the illuminating energy sphere, "and my full name's Burning Passion, so get it right."

"Sorry," the third emotion replied solemnly, not looking up from her work, "hey…I think I got it!'

"Really?" Dreamweaver said eagerly, unfolding her arms, "then we should have complete access?"

"Just…give me five more seconds," the third emotion muttered, crouching down even closer to the small box, "…ah, got it!"

There was a small spark in the semi-darkness, and without warning the screen behind Dreamweaver came to life again, several lines of indecipherable text scrolling across its blue surface.

"Fantastic," Dreamweaver murmured, placing her hand against the screen gently, "Raven's under our control now. Hehe, Beast Boy better watch out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Raven…"_

"Uhh…w-what?"

"_Raven, wake up."_

"I…can't…head hurts too much."

"_Girl, get your ass up."_

"Ugh…fine."

Raven opened her eyes gradually, and the first thing that came into focus was a figure crouching over her.

"Oh Raven!" Starfire exclaimed in relief, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Raven muttered, sitting up off the cold ground and rubbing her aching head, "w-what happened?"

"I do not know," The alien replied concernedly, "you fell into a state of unconsciousness after you launched the capsule."

"The capsule," she murmured, then looked up at Starfire suddenly, "the guys…are they alright?"

"I…I do not know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin groaned, and his eyes fluttered open. All he could see was smoke, heavy and grey, clouding the air around him. Slowly he titled his head to the left, and not five feet away from him was Beast Boy, lying on the ground facing away from him.

"Be-Beast Boy," he called feebly, "are you ok?"

The changeling did not respond or move.

Groaning, Robin looked back up, and came face to face with Billy Numerous.

"Heya boy," he whispered cheerfully, beaming his toothy grin, "miss me?"

Robin lashed out at the villain with one foot, but Billy was quicker and split into two to avoid the kick. The two clones then quickly grabbed a hold of his foot and yanked the boy wonder sharply off the ground. Robin sailed over them and slammed against something cold and hard. Groaning, he opened his eyes again as the Billy's began to close in on him.

"Looks like we gonna be the furst villains to take down the infamous Teen Titans, huh Billy?"

"Yup, your sure right 'bout that Billy."

His cocky attitude irritated Robin, and as he stood up and prepared to fight to the bitter end a blue shot suddenly struck one Billy Numerous. Behind them stood none other than Cyborg, grinning with his sonic cannon armed.

"Robin!" he called, reaming at the real Billy Numerous, "I'll handle 'em. You got a present behind you."

"Thanks," he replied, sitting up and saluting Cyborg.

As the fight ensued, Robin turned around. There, jutting about three feet out of out of the street was a small, round metal container emitting smoke from its cooling engine. A single button flashed red on its side. Robin punched it, and the device split open, revealing a neatly folded pile of cloths. He quickly shuffled through Starfire and Raven's outfits, and found a single yellow belt.

"Is that all you got?" Cyborg jeered as he blasted a telephone pole Billy had swung at him, "you gotta do better than that Billy Boy!"

Robin hastily pulled out the utility belt and strapped it around his waist, not bothering to bring out his uniform. Behind him Cyborg was having a very difficult time keeping Billy Numerous at bay as he continually multiplied.

With an angry yell Robin quickly extended his bow staff and leaped into the crowd. He swung back and forth rapidly, striking several clones at a time. When he stopped their numbers had diminished considerably, but there was still at least a hundred surrounding them. Quickly Cyborg and Robin got back-to-back, and the half human exclaimed, "thanks man. So you got a plan to handle this guy?"

Robin shifted the bow staff from one hand to the other nervously.

"Let's… just try and hold them off as long as we can," he replied at last, his tone of voice uncertain.

"Alright," Cyborg growled, "Let's do this!"

'No,' he thought to himself as Cyborg jumped into battle again, 'we'll never get anywhere just fighting him like this. There's got to be another way.'

Robin looked over his shoulder at Beast Boy, who was still out cold, and placed a hand on his utility belt. It was then that the idea hit him.

Quickly, he flipped open one of the slots and drew out a thin pair of odd-looking goggles.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was busy dodging groups of red southern clones as he blasted them. But it was like trying to destroy an anthill; kill one ant and a hundred take its place. Before he knew it Cy had been overwhelmed, and now no less than fifty Billy Numerous were pinning him to the ground.

"G-get offa me!" He yelled, trying angrily to break free. But the clone's combined strength was surprisingly resistant, and Cyborg barely moved.

Swiftly, Robin leaped into a dark alley nearby and hid in the shadows. The villain did not see him.

All of a sudden, there was a loud metallic screeching noise nearby, and the boy wonder saw that four Billy clones had ripped a traffic light straight out of the ground and were carrying it towards the large group in the center of the road.

The ripped end of it was jaggedly sharp.

"So tin man," the real Billy Numerous chuckled, planting a foot on Cyborg's metal chest, "shall we see what makes ya tick? Tear 'em apart boys!"

The four clones nodded and flipped the steel pole around so the pointed end was inches away from Cyborg's face. All the other clones backed away in a large circle, except for the few which were still holding Cyborg down.

A few yards behind them Beast Boy had begun to stir gradually.

"This might hurt fer a jiffy," Billy Numerous grinned as the steel tip inched closer to Cyborg's head. A sweat drop slid down the side of his face in panic, but Cy remained silent.

Nearby, Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open, and he muttered groggily, "What the heck happened…?"

"Hey Billy!" Robin called, jumping out of his hiding spot and flicking the goggles on, "why don't you chill?"

Billy Numerous looked up as the boy wonder pulled out a single disk from his belt and hurled it at him. Billy opened his mouth as the disk struck him, and a second later was literally frozen in his tracks. All the other clones vanished instantly, and the sharp pole landed next to Cyborg, wobbling uneasily as it tried to remain balanced. Quickly the cybernetic titan got up, and came face to face with a large block of ice. Inside, Billy Numerous had been neatly frozen up in mid-pose, his face portraying a look of surprise.

Grinning, Cyborg shot a sideways glance at Robin as he walked towards him and said, "Nice one man, you saved my life."

"No problem," Robin replied, taking off the googles and runninga hand through his messy hair.

"But how'd you know which was the real one?" Cyborg asked, his expression puzzled.

Robin held up the goggles.

"Thermal vision," he replied, gesturing at the frozen villain, "only the real Billy gave off that heat signature."

"Ah, smart," Cyborg grinned.

Suddenly from behind them Beast Boy stumbled to his feet and, flashing his friends in the process, threw his arms up and exclaimed joyfully to them, "Dudes, I'm awake!"

The traffic light tottered a second longer before falling swiftly past Cyborg and landing square on the changeling's head with a "gooong!" Still smiling, Beast Boy fell backwards and landed with a thud, little birds circling around his head as he lay on the ground in a daze.

Robin and Cyborg shook their heads sympathetically.

"Today just ain't B.B.'s day, man."

"Tell me about it," Robin replied, holstering his thermal goggles and staring up at the sky. He was surprised to see that the sun was already in the far west, and dusk was slowly creeping over the city.

"Huh, it's getting late already," Robin murmured.

"So…what do we do now?" Cyborg asked his leader for the second time that day, "We can't head back to Titan's Tower, unless we wanna get blown up or somethin'."

Robin remained silent for a few moments, thinking.

'_I'm sure Raven and Starfire are long over their anger by now…"_

His mind began to play out how he, Beast Boy, and Cyborg would trudge back to Titan's Tower, worn out and exhausted from their long fight with Billy Numerous, in hopes of regaining access to their welcoming home. Robin would knock on the large T-shaped door, and in an instant the three of them would become enveloped in a huge explosion. Above thehellish fires Raven and Starfire would be visible though the windows of the living room, surveying the annihilation below and smiling wickedly.

Robin shuttered at the thought. Ok, so it was a bit exaggerated, but he still didn't want to take any chances.

Finally he replied, "We can't go back, so we're gonna have to find a place to stay here in Jump City…at least for tonight."

"Good idea," said Cyborg as he tried to stifle a big yawn, "I am kinda beat. Where should we stay, The Jump City Hotel, Hampton Inn, Crowne Plaza, Luxury Suites and H-"

"Let's…just find a decent hotel," Robin interrupted, trying not to look annoyed.

"Alright," he replied, "I'll get B.B., since he's still out."

Robin nodded and walked over to the still-smoldering capsule to retrieve their equipment, while Cyborg approached the cataleptic changeling and heaved him up and over his shoulder. He uttered a mumbled groan and said no more.

"He's gonna be fine," Cyborg said to Robin, "just a bad bump on the head."

The boy wonder, now with the uniforms in hand, nodded and said, "Well, let's gets going."

Then together they began walking into the night.

* * *

Well that's all fine and dandy, but what happens next? I'll tell you what's gonna happen; a wild night! Oh yeah! Next chapter _will _come pretty soon, promise! 


	9. Checking In

**I'm back in the game folks!**

**Ch. 9**

**Check-in Time**

Robin sighed. His eyes drooping tiredly, he looked at the well-dressed, middle-aged blonde behind the counter and said, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry sir," she repeated cheerfully, as though she was speaking to him for the first time, "but we cannot serve customers who are underdressed."

Robin stared down at himself. The robe; what in God's name was wrong with wearing it? Why, why did it have to be constantly ridiculed and so damn _problematic_?

Trying not to verbally release his furious thoughts, Robin looked back up and replied between gritted teeth, "Fine, I'll go and change then."

He turned around and asked Cyborg, "Do you have the cloths?"

The cybernetic titan, who had been standing behind him, nodded and glanced over at Beast Boy, who was now awake and redressed in his usual outfit. The changeling looked puzzled for a second, and then a look of remembrance crossed his face. He reached into a brown shopping bag which he had been carrying and pulled out a familiar red uniform. Robin took it calmly and walked past them. He went into a unisex restroom against the farthest wall of the large hotel lobby and closed the door behind him without a sound.

A heavy silence followed; the only noises audible were the faint rush of cars outside and the ticking of a nearby clock. More seconds elapsed and still no one spoke. Cyborg sighed and looked around idly. Beast Boy exhaled sharply and crashed onto a nearby sofa. Two more minutes ticked by, and then suddenly a click was heard. Everyone looked up as the restroom door opened and Robin emerged, now dressed in his recognizable uniform.

A hard expression still on his face, the boy wonder walked passed his friends and, pulling out his wallet, said to the lady behind the desk: "I need a suite, please."

"With two king-sized beds," Beast Boy blurted out gleefully.

"And a Jacuzzi!" Cyborg added excitedly, shooting an amused glance at his green teammate.

Robin, who was now looking back at them, frowned slightly at their suggestions.

Cyborg and Beast Boy's enthralled looks diminished slightly. He would no doubt turn down their ideas.

"The best suite you've got," Robin added to the cashier, a small smirk crossing his face.

Cy and B.B. instantly perked up and grinned at one another. Perhaps their leader could be easygoing after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dreamweaver giggled ecstatically.

"Oh, this is gonna be so awesome!" She exclaimed, watching the new command she had input into the computer scroll across the blue screen. Behind her, Burning Passion and the third emotion were watching over her shoulders with mild interest.

"So what are we gonna do?" The latter asked curiously, raising an eyebrow in interest.

Dreamweaver glanced at her briefly and smiled.

"We," she said, throwing her hands up triumphantly, "are going to free Raven of her emotional restrictions, Divine Control. We are going to teach her how to truly _feel_."

Divine Control, the third emotion, smiled uneasily and said, "But you're not gonna cause any harm to Raven, right?"

Oh please," Burning Passion scoffed, walking up to her long haired counterpart and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "We're just having a little fun."

"No," Dreamweaver said in a suddenly serious tone, brushing Passion's arm away and turning back to the blue screen. "It's more than that."

"It is?" Passion questioned in mild surprise.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, "much more."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I don't understand why we can't get veggies _and _sausage on our pizzas!" Cyborg complained as he punched in a number on the telephone, cradling the headset under his neck with one hand while the other held open a phonebook.

"Be-cause, meat is bad," Beast Boy said matter-of-factly, plopping back onto one of the king-sized beds and making himself comfortable. "Oh, and don't forget the fried mushrooms," the changeling reminded his friend.

Cyborg grimaced, then his expression suddenly lightened and he spoke. "Yeah, I'd like to place an order for delivery."

The restroom door opened, and Robin stepped out in a cloud of steam, once again wearing his bathrobe.

"Dude," said Beast Boy, "why'd you take a shower already? We still got a lot of partying to do!"

"I know," Robin said as he finished drying his hair with a towel, "but it wouldn't hurt to smell good."

"Yes, guess so," Beast Boy said, raising an eyebrow uncertainly.

"Yes, I'd like five large pizzas. On one just pepperoni and lots of cheese, the second with pepperoni and sausage…"

"Oh, and don't forget the order of fried mushrooms," Robin added.

Cyborg gave Robin an aggravated look and added, "Yes, and a box of _fried_ _mushrooms _too."

A minute later the robotic titan hung up the phone and said, "Well dudes, that handles dinner. Now what?"

"I guess I should get ready to go out," Robin said.

Beast Boy and Cyborg agreed excitedly.

"Just…give me a second to get dressed," their leader said, reentering the bathroom and closing the door.

It was then that B.B. noticed a red and green uniform strung across a chair next to him.

Grinning with a new idea, he jumped off the bed and snatched up the cloths. He then dashed over to the patio door (the three guys had been lucky enough to get a 5th story room) and threw it open. Darting out onto the deck, the changeling looked around in search of something. From his seat inside, Cyborg stared at his friend with one eyebrow raised inquisitively.

After another second of seeking, Beast Boy finally found what he was looking for. Bending over, the changeling untied a regular nylon rope from the leg of a chair and held it up for Cyborg to see. Finally understanding, Cyborg grinned from ear to ear mischievously. Jumping out of the chair and knocking it over in the process, Cy joined Beast Boy on the patio and gestured for him to hand over Robin's uniform. Beast Boy resented stubbornly at first, but Cyborg gave him a threatening I'm-gonna-kill-your-scrawny-green-ass-if-you-don't-hand-me-those-cloths look, which made the changeling quickly change his mind. Handing over the stuff, he looked back at the restroom door nervously. It remained closed.

"Don't worry," Cyborg said quietly, smiling as he fiddled with the rope and uniform, "Robin ain't gonna be comin' out anytime soon."

It was then that the restroom door opened.

Beast Boy uttered a hi-pitched shriek and cried, "Dude, he's coming!"

Cyborg lashed a knot together and began furiously wrapping it around the clothing, beads of sweat forming on the human side of his head. Soon, Robin emerged from the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist. Scanning the room, he called out, "Hey guys, have either of you seen my…"

He stopped upon seeing Beast Boy standing on the deck and, more noticeably, Cyborg, who had his uniform hanging from the end of a rope.

Robin took one step forward, then a second, quicker. Within an instant he was running towards the open door, a heated look on his face. Beast Boy could only watch in horror with his mouth agape, but Cyborg remained calm. With a simple wave of his hand, the automaton released the rope off the balcony. It began to drift down slowly, the bright red and green uniform waving in the gentle wind gloriously. Down below on the street, several citizens of Jump City saw the uniform hanging from above. An uproar of laughter commenced as everyone pointed at the embarrassing site.

Robin, who had shoved his way past Beast Boy, looked down five stories at his beautiful uniform hanging for all to see. Cyborg folded his arms and grinned in a very pleased manner.

Without looking at either of his teammates, Robin leaned against the guardrail and said flatly, "I hate you guys."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And, and then," Cyborg exclaimed into his communicator, grinning at Beast Boy, "We tossed his uniform off the balcony and left it hanging!"

There was a loud burst of laughter from the other end of the line, and Starfire replied, "Amusing! On my home planet, we Tamaranians would carry out a ritual of mirth in the exact same way!"

"Really Star?" Cyborg asked, chuckling.

Robin, who was out on the balcony trying to free his uniform from a flag pole protruding two stories below, called, "Great, now Starfire will be throwing my cloths out the window too!"

"Yes," the alien's voice replied, "but usual my people would use the liver of a grog hungorlik instead of an outlandish uniform such as Robin's."

All three boys stared at one another in dead silence.

'Did she just call my uniform outlandish?' Robin wondered in his mind.

"Hello?" Starfire called meekly. "Did I 'bite the big one' again?"

More silence.

It was then that a monotone voice spoke up. "I think Starfire's heard too much human terminology."

"Raven!" All three guys exclaimed.

"Yup," she said dully, "it's me."

"Raven," Robin spoke, re-entering the hotel room with his precious uniform now safely in hand, "How are you two doing?"

"Fine as ever," she replied, a noticeable edge in her tone, "Actually, maybe even a little better. Now I'm going to put Starfire back on the line."

Cyborg rolled his eyes in frustration and mouthed 'What's her problem?'

Beast Boy only hiccupped his shoulders and sat silently on the wooden desk. Robin went into the bathroom again without a word and closed the door behind him.

"Hello again friends," Starfire's voice called merrily over the communicator.

"Hey Star," Cyborg said blandly, "So, Raven's still mad at us huh?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice becoming slightly forlorn, "our dear friend has been like this all day. I question if something is wrong with her?"

"Maybe," Cyborg muttered, staring at the ground pensively.

Beast Boy scoffed. "Dude, she's just taking p.m.s. way too personal."

Cyborg covered his mouth to try and smother a snort.

After the urge to laugh went away, he cleared his throat and said, "Well Star, I'm glad we got to talk to you. We're all really happy that you aren't mad at us anymore."

"Yes, anytime," the Tamaranian replied humbly, "I am glad I forgave you, Beast Boy, and Robin as well. When I was speaking the words of forgiveness it was just like…an orgy in my mouth!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at each other with dumbfound looks on their faces.

Even Robin peeked out of the restroom after hearing that comment. "I think it's time we cut down on T.V. time for Starfire," the leader proclaimed, his eyes wide in horror.

It was then that three knocks came at the door.

"Pizza guy," a muffled voice called.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed gleefully, jumping off the desk and rushing towards the door.

After saying a final goodbye to Starfire and holstering his communicator, Cyborg pulled out some money from his wallet and called, "B.B.! You'll need some of these, man."

He tossed a few rolled-up bills at his friend, who caught them easily in one gloved hand. Unable to restrain a giddy grin, Beast Boy threw open the door and greeted the pizza guy.

After paying and slamming the door, the changeling staggered back with a big stack of pizza boxes in his arms and said, "Uh, little help Cyborg."

Licking his lips, Cyborg took some of the boxes and set them down on the desk.

"Let's dig in!" He exclaimed.

But just as they prepared to eat, Robin emerged from the restroom, looking shockingly different in blue jeans and a red t-shirt. But, of course, he still wore the trademark mask.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at him in mild awe.

"Nice," the boy wonder said pleasantly, nabbing a slice of pizza from an open box and plopping down on a chair, "way to handle dinner guys."

As they all settled down and prepared to dig into mounds of pizza, Cyborg looked up questioningly and asked, "Hey, where's the fried mushrooms?"

* * *

I know this chapter may seem a little rusty, but please cut me some slack. I haven't written in months. 

Now review


	10. Sakutia

**Author's Note:**

Wow, guys. I can't believe I was finally able to dust the cobwebs off of this thing and getting back to work. I gotta say, after this long of a break, it feels awesome to be writing about the Titans again. I just hope I haven't lost any of my best readers. It's hard to thank you guys enough for your support and patience, and I hope the chapters to come are a good enough reward. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 10**

**Sakutia**

Back at the tower, Raven was deep in meditation.

She was in a lush green field, the place in her mind where she would walk sometimes just to unwind and ease her stress. Only this time, she was searching.

"Dreamweaver!" she called, cupping her hands to her mouth and shouting. "I need to talk to you! It's…important."

Raven sighed, stopping by a tree and placing a hand on the bark. The place was quiet, not a single one of her alter-ego emotions in sight. Above her, the sky was a slowly-swirling mass of deep purple.

"Please," she whispered, closing her eyes, "I want to know...I want to know why I dreamt what I did last night."

"That's an easy one," a voice called from above, and she looked up, surprised. Sailing downward, her long hair flowing gracefully, was Dreamweaver. She landed like a cat and stood up, smiling at her master. "The three of us _made _you have that dream."

"I want to meet the other two," Raven said, barely keeping her voice level. She was tired of being screwed around with, especially when it came to some sexually explicit ideas with one of her teammates. "I want to know why you guys think it's so fun to mess with my feelings."

"Ohh, but you don't need us to tell you that Beast Boy's a cutie!" Burning Passion, with her fiery orange leotard, materialized from the ground beside Dreamweaver. She smiled warmly at Raven.

"And you are?"

"Burning Passion," she said, offering out a hand. "Nice to meet you, darling."

Raven just looked at her outstretched hand, then met her eyes again. "Passion, huh? No wonder I had you locked away."

Passion looked hurt. "Aw, come on, Raven. It wasn't your choice."

"I have to agree," yet another new voice said, and before Raven could turn around she felt a hand on her shoulder. "We were really hurt when your parents had you do that."

Turning, Raven was surprised yet again to see another version of herself, but certainly no mirror image. This emotion had, disgustingly enough, soft blonde hair, the exact same length as Raven's. Her leotard and cape were pure white, with a yellow belt around her waist. Raven felt her breathe catch at remembering something so suddenly. "Purity…"

"That's right," she said, looking glad that she remembered. She hugged Raven. "God, we've really missed seeing you, Raven."

"You remember Purity," Passion said, circling them slowly and smiling. "The only one of us who decided not to be extravagant with her name."

"Except we call her Divine Control," Dreamweaver added with a small smile, sitting down on a rock by the tree and taking her mauve cape off. Purity nodded at that, half-smiling.

Raven just hugged her third long-lost emotion, thinking so many thoughts.

"Look, your head's buzzing," Dreamweaver said, levitating herself suddenly into the air and folding her legs, "why don't you rest with us for a while?"

"Why don't you tell her what you're really thinking?" Purity asked, giving her an even look as Raven stood by her side. She looked at their faces, detecting Purity's urgency and Dreamweaver's subtle anger. Her suspicions were immediately aroused.

"In time, Divinity," Weaver said slowly, closing her eyes and relaxing as Passion watched her float with mild interest. "I don't want to force all of this on her at one time."

"Force what on me?" Raven asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she took a step forward. Dreamweaver just shrugged.

"I just thought, I mean, if it makes sense to you, that the three of us might, you know, take on a better leadership role in here."

Raven raised one eyebrow, and Passion decided to step in. "Yeah. She means that you would let us be free again to do what we were made to do."

Raven shook her head. "No. If my parents locked you three away, then there was a good reason for it."

"Yeah, _paranoia_," Dreamweaver said, scowling as she dropped back to the ground, landing softly on her feet and approaching Raven. "When you were born, your dad was still _human_. He felt scared that if your emotions got out of hand, you'd become like him."

"Don't tell me what I already know," she fired back, trying her hardest to quell her anger. "My father changed into that thing against his will, and it broke my mother's heart."

"Oh, come on, Raven," she said, turning sharply and throwing her cape back on. "A demon daddy like Trigon would recognize how important we are in your life."

Raven was just preparing to summon her powers when Purity spoke up. "She's right, Dreamweaver." Stepping between them, she glanced at Raven reassuringly before facing her other sister. "Don't make this personal. We were locked away for almost her entire life. We were real upset."

"Upset? _Upset_?" she spat, shaking her head. "I'm still pretty damn irate, sister." Her eyes softening just a little, she put an arm on her shoulder and added, "We suffered a lot, being trapped in that place. You did. I hated to see you losing yourself in there."

This time Purity's face faltered, and she lowered her head. For one of the few times in her life, Raven felt genuinely guilty.

"Well, thanks for the sympathy," Passion said, smiling weakly at Raven. She sighed and folded her arms.

"Look," she said, looking at each of them in turn as she spoke, "what are you guys planning? You don't have to go behind my back for whatever this is."

At that, Dreamweaver cleared her throat and dawned one of her mischievous smiles. "It's already kind of too late."

"Too late for what?"

"Come on, Weaver," Purity said, taking her hand. Dreamweaver smiled.

"Lust gave us access to that part of your mind, and, well-" She walked around Raven, tracing her finger from one shoulder to the other "-you can't deny what you feel for Beast Boy anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Raven said, clenching her fists. "You can't just take that away from me."

"Let's go, girls," Dreamweaver said, turning to them and raising her eyebrows. "Raven needs time to see what it really feels like."

"Tell me what you did," Raven said angrily, walking after her, but with a twirl of her cape all three of her emotions disappeared into a purple cloud of smoke. She shouted once, then closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to quell the buzzing in her head.

Sitting down by the tree, she pressed a hand to her heart, worrying about the buzzing in there, too.

* * *

It was just past 1 in the morning when Beast Boy, after tossing and turning in his sleep, woke up to the sound of his own rapid breathing.

He stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds, waiting until his heart rate went down, and then closed his eyes.

"Take it easy, Beast Boy," he whispered, sitting up and quietly hanging his legs over the side of the bed. On the couch, Cyborg snored away, facing the wall. In the other bed, Robin was sound asleep too.

"Maybe a little T.V.," the changeling murmured, grabbing the remote in the dark and carefully pressing the power button. Immediately the sound of a girl moaning came on. Beast Boy panicked and hit mute, but found his jaw hanging open as he saw the girl appear on the screen, her tits like small pepperonis as some buff guy screwed her from behind.

This was the first time Beast Boy had ever seen porn, and it was like his brain went on auto mode for a few seconds, watching two people do the most basic biological function together. He took in everything: her hair, her closed eyes, the way her breasts bobbed and her hair shook every time the guy fucked, and even the couch on which they were doing it. It was all so mesmerizing, and it took Beast Boy several more seconds to get embarrassed and finally shut it off. He brought his knees together, feeling even more ashamed that he had gotten hard.

He needed a walk.

The hallways of the hotel were pretty empty, and Beast Boy crept out of the room as a mouse and transformed back in time to catch the door and close it silently. He enjoyed the soft glow of the lighting and the plush maroon carpet with swirly designs, looking at them with interest. By the elevators, he sat down in one of the huge brown arm chairs and sighed, relaxing. But he started thinking about the fight with Billy Numerous earlier, and he felt uneasy. He had had that problem with his cloths falling off as a result of him changing, once before.

He looked up, seeing the computer at the work station in the corner. He had to know.

Beast Boy sat down at the work station and logged in, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he opened the browser and typed in a website. When the log in window popped up, that familiar green DNA strand enclosed by a red "R" in the top right corner, Beast Boy took a breath and typed in a username and password. He moved the cursor over the "enter" button and clicked it.

"Error. Invalid login."

"Dang it," he muttered, closing his eyes. "Come on, Dr. Register."

There was the sound of heavy footsteps, and Beast Boy turned as Cyborg came around the corner, yawning sleepily.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Beast Boy shook his head, smiling. "Nah. I'm having a kind of rough night."

Cyborg glanced at the computer screen briefly, then patted his friend on the shoulder and made a motion with his head. "Come on. I hear they've got great coffee downstairs."

"Dude, definitely," he said, and they headed for the elevators.

* * *

"Raven," Starfire called, knocking softly but anxiously on Raven's door a second time, "I haven't heard from you since dinner time."

She held her breath, and the door opened suddenly, startling her. Raven came out into the hallway, her eyes weary, and Starfire immediately put her hands on her shoulders.

"Friend, what is wrong?"

For the first time in a long while, Raven hugged Starfire, embracing her with unrestrained compassion and gratefulness. It occurred to her that this must be a part of what Dreamweaver was talking about; maybe this was her pure side finally coming out.

"I'm just learning how to feel," Raven replied, standing back and smiling at her friend. "Really feel, Starfire."

"Oh, that is wonderful," she said, jumping up and down and clasping her hands together. "Come, let us make the hot cocoa to celebrate!"

In the kitchen, Raven watched Starfire for a few moments as she gleefully fished a box of hot chocolate out of one of the cabinets. Her smile never left her face, even after she dumped all the packets out of the box, causing one to explode and cover her in fine brown powder.

While she boiled some milk, Raven sat down in the living room and used her powers to open one of the drawers on the T.V. stand. She levitated a picture out of the drawer and brought it to her outstretched hand, the black glow around it fading slowly.

It was an old family photo of her mother, her father, and Raven, then just a little baby bundled up in a white blanket and cradled in her mother's arms. Her parents were standing in a small dried-out river bed, an old stone bridge visible in the back. Both of them were smiling radiantly; even her mother's face, just as pale and serious as Raven's, shined with hope.

"Would you like marshmallows in your cocoa, Raven?" Starfire asked, searching hurriedly for a spoon as the milk started to rise. Silkie leaped on the counter and started licking the rest of the chocolate powder on the counter top. The goth nodded.

"Sure," she said, moving her hand slowly over the picture and smiling. Her father was the kind of man who gave off that aura of lion-like strength and intelligence and she felt that now, a tiny bit of leftover energy. Still so much strength, even in such little traces.

"Daddy…"

* * *

Back at the hotel, Robin was just coming out of the elevator as Beast Boy and Cyborg started talking, both of them with cups of hot cocoa in hand as they sat at a corner table.

"I've been thinking," Beast Boy said, staring down at his cup, "about Dr. Register."

"That scientist who was doing experiments with Sakutia virus? With your parents?"

He nodded, shivering. "Yeah, and about how my cloths fell off when we were fighting Billy Numerous."

Cyborg smirked, taking a sip. "I thought that was just another one of Raven and Starfire's ways of getting back at us."

Beast Boy managed a smile. "Yeah, that's what I was hoping. But, it's happened before."

They both paused to look up, Robin standing by the table and yawning. He pulled up a chair and sat down, his mask droopy.

"I was thinking," Beast Boy continued, taking a little sip, "that it's my DNA. That's what Dr. Register said the first time it happened, when I was nine."

"You mean with your clothes?" Robin asked, blinking. He nodded.

"Yeah. He said that my body would take a longer time to transform when I wanted to, meaning my suit can't hold on like it usually does."

Cyborg shrugged. "So it's just a little clothing issue. No big deal, right?"

Beast Boy slowly looked up at his friends. He shook his head once. "Last time, it meant I had a disease. I was dying."


End file.
